Fabula
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Doce feudos se irguen en las tierras de fabula, cada una con su propia historia, estructura y cultura. Diferentes unas de otras, coexistiendo. Iniciando con una pequeña soñadora del reino de Oneiros, donde su vida dará un giro al embarcarse por orden de Morfeo en la búsqueda de los nueve recuerdos de cristal.
1. Soñadora

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

_**Fabula**_

En las tierras imperecederas de los cuentos de antaño, en los mares eternos de los sueños, en los cielos azules de la imaginación; se irguen doce feudos. Cada uno con su exótica población, estructura y propia historia. Sin embargo, todas son una misma en las tierras de Fabula.

Una de las más importantes es la conocida como _Oneiros_, territorio de los soñadores y regido por el mismo Morfeo. Una tierra donde habitan personas con la habilidad de modificar tus sueños en uno hermoso o en una pesadilla aterradora; capaz de hacer dormir al hombre con el peor insomnio. Y es aquí donde una joven excepcional vive desde su nacimiento.

La joven conocida por el nombre de Mimi Tachikawa, aprendiz del arte de los sueños y amante de la vida. Alegre y espontanea, siempre viendo hacia adelante, solo volteando hacia atrás para ver sus recuerdos y valorarlos. Una mujer que es querida por todos en las tierras de Oneiros, donde nació y creció bajo sus leyes. Educada por sus maestros y criada por sus padres; dos no soñadores.

Por años estuvo siendo adiestrada en el arte de los sueños, guiada por el hermano de Morfeo, Destino. Logrando lo que nadie a tan pronta edad consiguió, impresionar a su tutor y titularla como una soñadora.

Amada por quienes la conocían, la joven se hizo de su buena reputación en todo el Feudo. Y en este día de nubes blancas y vientos cálidos, es reconocida por todos.

—Dime, Mimi, ¿Qué se siente ser la primer alumna titulada por el mismo Destino?

Un joven rubio tendido a un lado de la joven miraba el cielo mientras se dejaba acariciar por el viento que soplaba del sur.

—Especial, creo.

El joven rio como esperando aquella respuesta insípida de su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué esperabas de respuesta, Michael? —se defendió la joven al notar a su amigo negando con la cabeza.

—Exactamente esa.

La castaña se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en sus labios. No negaría que estaba contenta por su hazaña, como le llamaban alguno, pero no le gustaba alardear sobre el tema. Creía que entre menos mostraran su emoción mejor seria para no molestar a nadie. Reconocía que lo hecho por ella no solo levantaría alegría y felicitaciones, también habría envidias y miradas furtivas.

No le gustaba ser odiada tampoco adoraba ser amada, pero lo primero si le incomodaba. Ella solo quería ser ella. Una joven que pudiera ayudar a otros con ese maravilloso don que los dioses le concibieron.

Miro el cielo con atención buscando en las nubes los rostros de sus dioses, a los que conocían como narradores. Ningún nombre, ningún rostro. Se pregunto si en ese momento la estarían observando, sonriendo porque su vida transcurría como ellos imaginaban.

Una nube paso por su visión, la forma era irregular, pero a veces le gustaba creer que miraba el rostro de uno de sus dioses. Sonrió al ver como al final termino dándole la figura de un conejo de orejas plateadas.

—¿Qué tanto piensa esa cabecita tuya?

—Que debo prepararme para la ceremonia.

La joven se levanto del césped verde y amarillo y se alejo de su amigo, que pronto se levanto para seguirla. Estaba nerviosa, tanto que se sintió avergonzada al dejar atrás a su amigo que la alcanzaba corriendo.

—Hey, Soñadora, no me deje atrás.

—Lo siento, Mich, es que estoy…

—Nerviosa, lo sé, yo estuve igual en mi ceremonia.

Su mejor amigo ya tenía un año de ser un soñador titulado, el estuvo en la academia por lo que no tuvo el privilegio que tuvo ella. Un privilegio que la alejo de la mayoría de su generación, pero no de aquel rubio de ojos mar.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la ciudad, un hermoso lugar de altas edificaciones de distintos colores, chozas a las periferias y campos de trigos a las afueras. En lo alto de un monte se erguía un edificio de altas torres y brillante como la plata. La morada de su señor Morfeo le esperaba para aquella noche.

Por donde caminaran las torres de plata se observaban con su esplendor, y como mariposas en su estomago los nervios no dejaban de estar en la joven. William la tranquilizaba, siempre conseguía las palabras adecuadas para ayudarla en sus emociones. Estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado, su compañero de mil batallas. Su heraldo como se impuso el mismo.

Una vez en casa sus padres la ayudaron a prepararse para la ceremonia. Su madre, una mujer muy divertida y espontanea la vistió con un hermoso conjunto negro, su padre un hombre extrovertido y muy alocado le regalo un collar de perlas que el mismo consiguió en el mar de las ostras.

Mimi al ver el collar no pudo evitar reír, eso explicaba los fin de semanas que desaparecía su padre y regresaba todo sucio con pedazos de algas en sus orejas.

Los amaba con todo su corazón a sus padres, dos no soñadores. Ese designo no era para nada cierto, pero en su mundo no controlar los sueños no te hace uno. La única norma que no compartía con su Feudo, ella creía que todo ser viviente era un soñador si no como el mundo podía avanzar. Creía que lo apropiado era a ellos denominarse como manipuladores oníricos.

—Te ves hermosa, hija —chillo su madre una vez que la vio arreglada y vestida.

—No hay padre que tenga una hija tan hermosa.

Sonrojada agradeció y los abrazo.

—No vayas a llorar hija, el maquillaje.

—No te preocupes, madre, eso vendrá después.

Los tres soltaron a reír como la familia que eran, y que siempre serian. Rodeada por ese dúo la hizo volver a pequeña, cuando dormía entre ellos por una pesadilla, antes de controlar sus habilidades.

—Venga, debemos irnos que se hace tarde.

Subieron a la carroza tirada por dos corceles de prado. Chaparros y anchos, fuertes para acarrear pesadas cargas, pero a la vez adorables.

Su Padre tiro de las correas y emprendieron el viaje hacia el palacio de los sueños. En su camino personas iban en dirección a donde ellos mismos, algunos conocidos le gritaban felicitaciones a la castaña, apenada agradecía.

Una vez estando a los pies del monte, unas bardas de ladrillo se levantaban por todo el perímetro, dándoles paso solo atreves de dos altas puertas de cobre. Hombres vestidos con túnicas de café claro, y pedazos de metal en su cuerpo les abren el paso atreves de un camino de tierra rojiza. Aquellos hombres son soñadores de Elite, la fuerza de nuestro reino.

La carroza es detenida frente a las puertas del palacio, en ese lugar logra distinguir a su tutor. Destino le espera con su ropa elegante y su porte imponente. Es el mayor de los eternos, como se conoce a Morfeo y sus hermanos. Un tipo que dejo la corona por la enseñanza, un hombre sabio y bien parecido.

Alto de ojos plateados, Destino le da la bienvenida a su discípulo. Mimi con una reverencia, seguida por sus padres muestran respeto al eterno.

—Maestro.

—No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, este es tu día, querida alumna.

Destino le extendió la mano a lo que esta pronto acepto, el contacto con aquella piel que nunca envejecía le produjo una sensación mística. Aquel hombre irradiaba misterio, sus ojos eran una ventana al pasado de Fabula, a la creación del mundo y los feudos. Todo en Destino era espiritualidad, la razón del todo.

Una vez tomada de su mano el eterno los condujo hacia el interior del palacio, las velas se comenzaban a encender por los encargados. La noche inminente estaba arribando.

El palacio era un mundo aparte de Oneiros, las decoraciones, el aroma, todo lo que los rodeaba era como estar en otra dimensión. En antiguas ocasiones había escuchado que estar en ese recinto era como estar en el _Urano_, sagrado plano existencia mas hayas delo cielos donde habitan los narradores.

Un cuadro de gran tamaño se hace presente cuando cruzan una amplia sala de estar, la imagen en el recuadro son los siete hermanos, destacando a Destino en el centro. La joven siempre se pregunto por qué no acepto la corono su mentor, no veía que aquello impidiera transmitir sus conocimientos, pero también estaba consciente de que los Eternos eran seres más allá de la compresión actual. Eones de existencia vividas, de historia todo en un solo cuerpo. No por nada los siete hermanos eran conocidos como los Areneros, un titulo peculiar dado por el mismo Cronos.

Tanta historia se podía desmenuzar de aquel hombre que los guiaba, de sus hermanos y del mismo Morfeo. Este último era un ser excepcional, maestro y rey de los sueños.

Por su mente paso un fragmento de la historia que tuvo que aprender cuando era pupila de Destino, y narraba los hechos de las épocas de los cuentos:

…_Y en los mares de las ilusiones perdidas el sapo rey mando por Morfeo, _

_Amo de los sueños._

_Las canciones hablaban de sus proezas en tiempos antiguos_

_Incapaz de poder soñar el rey sapo pidió ayuda_

_Y con Morfeo a los pies de su cama_

_El rey sapo pudo soñar…_

Ese fragmento en especial le recordó lo que Morfeo logro aquella vez, el sapo rey era el último de los _introducidos_, un ser que en esas épocas no existían. Los introducidos eran los primeros seres que los narradores pusieron para habitar en fabula. Perecieron eones atrás, dejando solo a los _Eternos_.

Eternos e Introducidos eran los dos tipos de seres que los narradores crearon para habitar fabula. Los primeros son los más cercanos a los dioses, su función es de ser los protectores de Fabula: sus leyes y su vida. Los segundos eran los que se encargarían de poblar el mundo y extenderse en su anchura para disfrutar de su belleza y brindarla de vida. Por tal motivo tantas maravillas habitaban en ese amplio terreno que conocía como su hogar.

Mimi se cuestionaba seguido si su mentor había tenido la satisfacción de conocer algún narrador. De haber estado frente a uno de sus dioses y poder conocer sus rostros, porque ella sentía que debían tener alguna figura. Los imaginaba como seres de luz extra dimensionales, fuera de toda percepción y compresión alguna.

Cualquier pensamiento se trunco con la voz de su mentor, tan profunda y misteriosa. Le indico el lugar que debía tener.

De pie junto a sus padres unas cortinas de seda roja y bordes dorados les tapaban del exterior del palacio de los sueños. La castaña solo una vez había estado en ese lugar, y recordar las hermosas flores del jardín de los sueños le erizaba la piel. Una vez más las volvería a ver, y esta ocasión como una digna representante de su nación.

—Cuando escuches tu nombre sales con tus padres —informo Destino.

—Entendido, maestro.

El hombre de largas túnicas blancas y detalles en plateado sonrió con esos labios rosados y se perdió del otro lado de las cortinas.

Los nervios en la joven eran evidentes. Sus padres al percatarse de esto le tomaron cada uno de una mano y la sostuvieron con un cariño que solo ellos podrían ofrecer. Esa calidez la envolvió hasta el corazón, alejando todo nervio e incertidumbre. Estaba rodeada por las dos personas que jamás en sus vidas estarían decepcionadas de ella.

Unas voces sonaban del otro lado de las cortinas, una fuerte, ronca y con ese toque de misticismo que envolvía a su mentor, solo que esta vez no se trataba de él. Su piel se erizo al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por el mismísimo Morfeo.

—Es hora.

La joven soltó un suspiro fuerte y sonoro, dio un paso con sus padres a los costados hacia las cortinas y estas se abrieron de par en par dejando el camino libre.

Ante sus ojos el extenso y hermoso jardín del palacio se abrió en toda su magnificencia. El lugar estaba repleto de personas invitadas a la reunión, soñadoras y no soñadoras, todos le miraban con ojos de orgullo. Sonrió ante esas miradas, ninguna la sintió falsa, su pueblo era uno donde una personas se alegraba por lo bueno que le sucedía a la de alado. Una ley no escrita que adoraba de su gente.

Aunque sabía que no todos eran de ese modo, ya que en toda familia siempre hay una oveja negra. Otra ley escrita que no le gustaba, y que la misma dictaba que esas personas fuesen exiliadas.

Sacudió su cabeza, ese no era momento de pensar todas esas cosas. Ese era su momento y lo quería disfrutar a su máximo.

Caminaba entre las personas que le abrían paso en un pasillo que le conducía hasta el pódium donde un hombre tan alto como su mentor le esperaba. La joven sintió su corazón acelerarse, su mirada se postro en ese ente de túnica crema y decorados en dorado opaco. Su rostro estaba oculto tras la capucha de su túnica, pero sus manos entre lazadas se dejaban ver. Su piel era blanca como las nubes de aquella mañana, tersas y alargadas.

Sus pies dieron un último paso para quedar al pie de unas escalinatas, de reojo podía observar a su mejor amigo alentándola a su derecha. Animaba por sus gestos subió el primer escalón, luego el siguiente y al final quedo en la parte alta del pódium.

—Con ustedes, Mimi Tachikawa, la soñadora de los veinte —la voz de Morfeo retumbo en todo el jardín.

Las personas presentes irrumpieron en un aplauso y algunos, sus amigos, chiflaron e hicieron más escándalo del que le hubiera gustado.

—Acercate, querdia.

La joven hizo lo que su rey le solicito, se acerco y quedo a su merced. Le extendió la mano y esta lo acepto enseguida. El contacto fue especial, uno muy diferente al de su mentor, su mente se despejo de cualquier pensamiento y una onda de calma y paz la envolvió. Era como estar en el paraíso, rodeada de altos pastos, pinos y abetos, con un cielo rosado. Aquella imagen era la de un recuadro de un famoso pintor que representaba el lugar donde él creía vivían sus dioses.

Morfeo la acerco hacia su presencia un poco más, la joven abrió los ojos al saber lo que se avecinaba. _La Marca. _Su rey levanto su mano hasta quedar en su frente, dibujo un círculo amplio que se fue marcando con unos polvos _azuli_. Dentro del círculo una estrella de cinco puntas fue trazada, y en si intersección un punto se marco. El símbolo de los sueños estaba ahora en la joven.

La figura destello en la noche naciente, y se unió al brillo de las estrellas. La luna se levantaba en su magnificencia por los mantos sagrados, y presenciaba el nacimiento de una nueva hija.

—Porta este símbolo con dignidad y orgullo.

—Siempre.

Morfeo asintió y paso a los invitados para mostrar a la nueva soñadora. Loa aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y una vez más el lugar se envolvió en gracia y jubilo.

La castaña observaba como a unos pocos metros sus padres y mejores amigos la observaban con amplias sonrisas. Estaban todos, sus padres, Michael, Gema, Anker y Chimi. Su felicidad estaba completa.

La ceremonia termino con unas pequeñas palabras de Morfeo que dichas se desvaneció y se perdió de toda visibilidad. Destino por su parte tomo del hombro a su antigua aprendiz y la felicito por su nombramiento, en sus palabras estaba claro que esperaba mucho de ella. No lo defraudaría.

Con rapidez bajo del pódium y se acerco a sus seres queridos que enseguida la rodearon. Palabras emotivas llegaban de todos lados, Chimi saltaba de alegría; aquella era su amiga de apenas catorce años. Gema y Anker, los pelirrojos mellizos, era dos años mayor que ella y por tal ya habían tenido su iniciación.

—Es momento de ir a festejar —su padre hablo para llenar de emoción a todos.

—¿Habrá comida?

—Si tu pregunta es si mamá cocino la respuesta es sí, Anker.

Todos soltaron a reír ante la obviedad de que su amigo adoraba la sazón de su madre. Desde que probó su estofado de arándano el joven se hizo un miembro habitual a la hora de la comida; para vergüenza de su melliza.

Entre bromas se fueron retirando de los jardines, que para pesar de la joven fue un corto tiempo en tan mágico lugar. Pero todo tiene que pasar. Y caminaron rumbo al salón de fiesta que el palacio, y por regalo de su mentor, tenia para su celebración.

El recinto era un amplio salón de gigantescos calendaros de diamante gris y columnas de marfil negro. El piso reluciente era como un espejo que devolvía una exacta imagen del que la mirara, unos vitrales se erguían al final del salón dejando ver con toda claridad Oneiros, y unas decoraciones (esculturas, pinturas o velas) adornaban el recinto. Largas mesas se posaban cerca de la entrada, y una pista de baile cerca de los vitrales les esperaba. A los costados dos balcones aguardaban con músicos que comenzaron a tocar mientras los invitados arribaban al salón.

Todo era como un sueño, y cada detalle era digno de estar en el que era el palacio real. Mimi y sus padres fueron a una mesa pequeña donde estarían sentados ellos tres solamente, como los principales del evento.

—Todo luce hermoso —comento su madre asombrada.

—No tenemos problemas de dinero, pero jamás lograríamos pagar algo como esto —soltó su padre—. Recuérdame agradecerle a tu mentor, hija.

—No será necesario —su padre insistió con la mirada—. Te lo recordare, papá.

La noche continuo su ritmo, y avanzo entre bailes y charlas amenas. Mimí estaba feliz de ver a sus padres platicar con los de sus amigos, sus pechos inflados levemente eran el mayor indicador de que estaban hablando de ella. Cuanto los adoraba a esos dos locos que llamaba papá y mamá: sus protectores, sus mejores amigos.

A lo lejos miro a sus otros familiares, tíos, tías y primos. Todo pasando un rato muy agradable, charlando unos con otros.

—Veo que te estás divirtiendo.

—Como no tienes idea.

—Eso es bueno, no cualquiera tiene este privilegio.

Michael apunto a su alrededor, indicando su fiesta de graduación. Todo eso como regalo de su mentor, único de todos los de la academia que puede brindar tal gesto.

—¿Celoso?

—Sabes que para nada.

—Lo sé —la joven rio y paso su brazo por el de su amigo— además, tu fiesta estuvo muy divertida.

—Si lo dices por el tío Braham y su discurso de la vida, te lo concedo.

Ambos soltaron una risa que llamo la atención de los cercanos. Nada de eso les importo, jamás lo había hecho, eran como debían ser y eso les fascinaba.

Una nueva melodía fue tocada por los músicos y varias parejas se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Michael extendió su mano y Mimi la acepto para ser llevada por su mejor amigo al centro de baile. Poso sus manos por el cuello del rubio y este coloco sus manos en sus cinturas, pronto se dejaron llevar por el ritmo y silencio de la melodía.

Sus pies torpemente chocaban en ciertos pasos, y es que el rubio temblaba un poco algo que le llamo la atención a la castaña. Ambos eran buenos bailarines, y no era su primera vez como pareja de baile; se conocían. Al poco del comienzo todo error se corrigió y como en ocasiones anteriores se compenetraron en la danza.

En una combinación de un paso atrás dos adelante y un giro la joven quedo frente al vitral que le mostraba una hermosa pintura; la ciudad bajo la noche estrellada. Le fascino el panorama, lucia como ninguna otra pintura, y es que la realidad era el más hermoso arte jamás creado. Miro con atención el cielo y fue cuando noto algo peculiar, algunas estrellas se apagaban. Cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir, las estrellas estaban de nuevo en su lugar.

Extrañada no presto más atención, la música se terminaba y su compañero de baile los hacía girar de nuevo. Dando la espalda al vitral toda intriga se esfumo y se remplazo por la alegría en el salón.

—¿Me acompañas? —pregunto su amigo una vez terminada la canción.

—¿Dónde?

—Afuera.

El semblante de su amigo no era otro más que necesitaba hablar con ella. Preocupada acepto y lo siguió hasta una de las puertas de los costados del salón. Una vez afuera el frio de la noche se hizo sentir, Michael la envolvió en su abrigo y la condujo hacia un mirador cercano.

Quedando frente a la ciudad los jóvenes no pronunciaron palabra, eso le inquietaba a la joven que por primera vez no podía leer el rostro de su amigo. Frustrada no entendía porque de su falta de lectura, lo conocía como la palma de su mano. No debía alargar más el silencio, necesitaba saber que le ocurría a su mejor amigo.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero su mejor amigo se adelanto, dejando que solo vaho emergiera de su interior.

—Sabes, creo que no habido una noche tan hermosa como esta.

Eso era cierto, las estrellas relucían en el manto negruzco y la luna en su mayor magnificencia se postraba ancha y poderosa sobre sus cabezas.

—No habrá mejor oportunidad que esta —continuo—, así que aquí voy, Mimi quiero confesar…

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte estruendo que abarco todo el palacio de los sueños y más allá. Mimi y Michael voltearon al cielo como fuente del origen del sonido, y vieron con temor como las estrellas centelleantes se apagaban una por una en forma tan drástica y espontanea.

Sin entender que sucedía no despegaron sus ojos del cielo que poco a poco y a velocidad preocupante se iba quedando en la obscuridad. El suelo como presenciando lo que los jóvenes comenzó a temblar, sacudiendo todo sobre de sí.

Michael sujeto a la castaña para evitar caer al suelo ante el temblor, en tanto, la joven seguía pendiente del morir de la noche.

El cielo se fue quedando sin vida, las estrellas se desvanecieron por completo sin dejar vestigios de su presencia; todo quedo en la obscuridad. Solo quedando la luna como testigo de lo sucedido, la noche perdía su glamour, su vida, quedando moribunda ante los ojos de la soñadora.

* * *

_Bienvenidos a una nueva historia. En esta ocasiona regreso a mis orígenes, si es que se puede decir de ese modo jajaja. La historia a diferencia de este pequeño primer capitulo, que es más que nada una introducción ligera, será una en cierto punto dura y tendrá situaciones difíciles. No será una historia rosa, tendrá su dosis claro esta, pero todo girara en un ambiente hostil y precario._

_Esta idea nació como una fusión de mis comics favoritos, obviando que le daré yo mi propio toque, rumbo e historia. Esperando que les guste podremos llegar a crear un gran universo, y con su apoyo llegar al final de esta travesía jejeje. _

_Aviso que cada capitulo se hará esperar un tanto ya que le historia le voy tejiendo en estos momentos, pero quise de una vez compartir este primer capitulo._

_Sin más por agregar_

_Au Revoir. _


	2. Encomienda

Y las noches siguientes la luz se perdió, sin dejar rastro ni testigo. Solo la luna quedaba como guardián de la noche, luchando por permanecer en el cielo nocturno. Brindando su amor a toda Fabula, que temía por quedarse en la completa y abrumadora obscuridad.

Los rezos no se hicieron esperar, las miradas al cielo se elevaron en lo alto para rogar a los dioses que no estuviera sucediendo nada malo. Que las estrellas regresaran habitar junto a la dama blanca que velaba por sus sueños. El temor abundaba en toda Fabula, y en Oneiros no era la excepción.

Mimi estaba dentro de su casa mirando por entre las nubes los motes negros, era una vista entristecedora. Con las nubes aglomeradas en el cielo la obscuridad era absoluta, sin que la luna pudiera hacer nada para ayudar. Nunca le gusto la obscuridad, y con lo ocurrido se sentía que estaba viviendo en su peor pesadilla.

Por la ventana podía divisar las velas encendidas de los faros en los postes, y por las ventanas de las casas aledañas tiritaban resplandores de luz. Las velas eran lo único que los separaban de una obscuridad total, pero cuanto tiempo lograrían seguir de ese modo si la fabricación de las velas llegaba a un punto crítico por la demanda.

Quería ser positiva ante todo aquello, pensar que todo era un evento natural que terminaría pronto y las estrellas regirían de nuevo en los cielos nocturnos de Fabula. Aquello no podía durar mucho, y pronto de nuevo todo regresaría a la normalidad, sin temores ni preocupaciones. Estaba segura que una noche al mirar al cielo los destellos azulados estarían de nuevo danzando junto a su ama la dama de blanco.

—Hija, tienes visita —anuncio su madre en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Quién, mamá?

—¿Enserio?

La joven sonrió ante el rostro que colocó su madre, la respuesta era tan obvia que fue un tanto tonto de su parte haberla formulado, pero estando sumida en sus pensamientos fue una reacción involuntaria.

—Dile que bajo enseguida, por favor.

Su madre se retiro con un gesto alegre y se perdió de su vista. Echo un último vistazo por la ventana, observando el cielo sin vida. Soltó un largo y cansado suspiro recargado de angustia por no saber lo que estaba sucediendo, solo esperaba que todo eso no perdurara y que pronto el susto solo fuese eso.

Bajo las escaleras de su casa peldaño por peldaño, sin prisa ni pesar, solo las baja con calma. En la sala ya se encontraba su amigo sentado en uno de los sofás de paja que su padre había mandado hacer. Eran cómodos y brindaban un buen descanso.

Su amigo estaba distraído con algo en el marco de la ventana, por tal no sintió que se le estuviera acercando. Aprovecho la ocasión para darle un susto, y así lo hizo. Salto con un fuerte grito sobre su espalda, estuvo segura que su oído derecho chillaría por tan fuerte grito que dio. Michael se giro enseguida para encara a su amiga con un rostro endurecido, pero que no pudo mantener y se quebró en una sonrisa.

—Eres malvada, Tachikawa.

—Solo contigo —le guiñó el ojo.

—Me da gusto verte.

En aquellos días no habían tenido el contacto que esperaban, con la ausencia de Morfeo y Destino, la ciudad estaba en una especie de toque de queda. Se tenía prohibido salir en ciertas horas del día y en la noche casi nadie salía por temor. Sin mencionar que el clima en esos días había sido fatal, con lluvias y ligeros temblores.

—Igual, ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa?

—Mi padre está preocupado, mi madre trata de mantener el buen ánimo, y mis hermanos aun no entienden lo que sucede.

—Lo hermoso de ser pequeño.

—Sí.

La castaña notaba a su amigo extrañado, no lucia como siempre con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo travieso ni su expresión era suave como las mañanas en primavera. Lo conocía perfecto como para no darse cuenta de que algo lo estaba molestando, recordó la noche de su graduación y las palabras que le dijo antes de que todo lo de las estrellas sucediera.

No quiso creer que fuese aquello lo que le molestaba, algo le decía que iba más allá, aunque, debía admitir que dentro de ella estaba ese gusanito de curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle aquella noche.

El silencio reino en la sala de su casa por unos minutos, Michael era un joven que no se necesitaba apresurar para que se abriera, con aquellos años de amistad aprendió a darle su tiempo para que haga las cosas. Y esa noche le brindaba la suficiente para que le dijera lo que le molestaba, y que seguramente se trataba sobre la situación en Fabula.

—Sabes que no soy muy creyente.

—Lo sé.

Michael era de los pocos en toda Fabula que no creían en nuestras deidades; los narradores. El era de los que pensaban que todo era más simple, que las cosas existían por existir sin una mano divina que diera forma a todo. Que las cosas no se pueden manipular, y cada cosa lleva su curso en una lógica irrefutable e inamovible.

—Creo que ahora lo soy.

—Tuvieron que desaparecer las estrellas para que tuvieras que creer, vaya blasfemó.

Nos miramos divertidos antes de soltarnos a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Te preocupa que nuestros dioses te castiguen?

—Temo por que se nos haya acabado el tiempo.

Confundida la joven alzó una ceja sin comprender lo que su amigo trataba de decir. Por su cabeza no pasaba la idea de lo que sus palabras quisieron expresar.

—Vivimos en la era del tercer acto del sol.

—¿Y?

Las palabras de su amigo eran las que todos algunas vez leyeron sobre la historia de Fabula. La era mencionada era en la cronología conocida el noveno acto de toda la historia conocida, y eso lo tenía claro la joven.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que estemos en esta era?

—Que, quías, hayamos llegado al tiempo límite que nos dieron nuestros dioses.

Su amigo estaba viendo todo como un apocalipsis, y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ella también llegaba a esos pensamientos. Sin embargo, en su interior algo le indicaba que todo estaría bien, que las cosas volverían a como antes y a eso le llamo: optimismo. Uno que heredó de sus padres.

—No creo que tengamos un tiempo límite —mantuvo su voz firme—. No creo que nuestros dioses nos crearan para destruirnos.

—No estoy diciendo eso… la verdad ni yo me entiendo.

La distancia entre ellos se acortó por parte de la castaña que sujetó a su amigo de las manos y recargo su cabeza en su hombro. Lo mejor sería que no pensaran en todo eso, el solo intentarlo amargaría la velada aun más de lo que ya estaba por el clima y la desaparición de las estrellas.

Una gota golpeo el vidrio de la ventana, de nuevo comenzaba a llover. Mimi y Michael solo se delimitaron a observar caer el agua de lluvia. Gota por gota el tiempo era marcada, imperceptible y audible en los relámpagos.

El silencio de voces y palabras resultaba acogedor, dejándose llevar por el golpeteo de la lluvia en el cristal y los brasas devorando la madera en la chimenea.

Mimi estaba contenta de que su mejor amigo de toda la vida estuviera con ella, y, reconociendo que sus padres estaban en la cocina preparando la cena aumentaba su regocijo. Para la castaña no había nada mejor que estar acompañada por los seres que más amaba en todo el mundo.

—Michael, ¿te quedas a cenar?

La aparición de la madre de Mimi hizo que el silencio se irrumpiera. Michael se incorporó en su asiento, dando por terminado lo cómodo que estaba. Se medio levanto de su lugar y miro a la madre de su mejor amiga que le miraba desde el comedor.

—Encantado, señor Satoe.

Después de la cena su mejor amigo partió a su casa, lo invitaron a quedarse a dormir debido a la lluvia incesante, pero el oven prefiero volver a su casa.

Con una pequeña y ligera platica con sus padres y terminar de limpiar la cocina, la joven partió de nuevo a su habitación. Su pedazo de casa estaba tal cual para una joven de su edad, limpia y ordenada. Se acerco a su mesa de escribir; acercó un pedazo de pergamino y tomó la pluma del tintero.

Cada noche disfrutaba de escribir sus pensamientos y vivencias del día, esto lo venía haciendo desde niña y una tradición que su madre le pasó.

Mientras la pluma la deslizaba por la textura del papel colocó su atención en el estante a su costado. Tenía tantos pergaminos con sus pensamientos y recuerdos del ayer, la mayoría con toques alegres y uno que otro con lágrimas. Ninguna vida era perfecta y eso lo tenía claro la castaña, que sintió una amargura por sus últimos escritos que no iban ni en la alegría o tristeza. Estaban marcados por una incertidumbre que la embargaba tanto a ella como a todos en Oneiros y tierras lejanas.

Regreso a su actual pergamino para releer lo que en tinta negra acababa de plasmar. Su día como los anteriores no tuvo muchos cambios, la monotonía era la base provocada por el clima y la actual situación del toque de queda.

Sin enrollar su pergamino y dejando todo sobre la mesa se dirigió a su cama, se dejo caer y pronto viajo al reino que la mantenía admirada por la vida. El reino de su señor Morfeo, uno más allá de la percepción y la sensación.

XX

La gravedad no exista, el peso de todo era ligero y se movía como el aire mismo sobre los cielos con nubes doradas. El calor o el frio no le afectaban en lo absoluto, el sol resplandeciente a su derecha y la luna perlada a su izquierda. Bajo sus pies observaba campos de trigo, y corderos como motes blancos se desplazaban por los caminos de aserrín.

La libertad era plena en esas tierras de los sueños.

Mimi descendió a tierra con sumo cuidado, temiendo que un mal aterrizaje destruyera las rosas del campo en que aterrizaba. Sus pies sintieron el algodón que era la tierra y sus piernas amortiguaron su cuerpo liviano.

Respirar el aire primaveral de aquel lugar le resultaba reconfortante, la brisa que solapaba de Este a Oeste la envolvió como en un abrazo y los rayos de sol la acariciaron como una madre solo sabía hacer.

Ese sueño era solo de ella y no habría otro igual, como soñadora ese era un privilegio que no cualquiera podría concebir. Sueños tan reales y vividos solo con la ayuda de un soñador podría conjurar, de ninguna otra manera lo conseguirían, y, aun así, un sueño puro de la mente de un soñador era una experiencia intransferible.

Consciente de su manipulación en aquel mundo, la joven se colocó en cuclillas y extendió su brazo hacia una flor marchita. Con el simple roce de su dedo índice la flor recupero vida y color, uniéndose a sus hermanas para compartir el sueño tan cálido de su portadora.

_La vida tiene un ciclo y el ciclo es un sistema que se regenera._

Una voz ajena a su sueño retumbo por todo el campo de flores y trigo. La castaña se incorporó enseguida buscando la fuente de aquella ronca y rasposa voz.

_Jugar a ser Dios es el mayor pecado._

Lo escucho de nuevo tan fuerte e perceptible sin dueño aparente. Busco y no encontró quien hablaba dentro de su sueño, invadiendo su cabeza sin permiso alguno. Aun cuando no podía encontrar el dueño de la voz la presencia dentro de su mente era fuerte, lo percibía en cada flor, en cada grano de trigo, en cada suspiro del viento.

Le inquietaba la presencia, sin embargo no le molestaba del todo. Se quedo en silencio observando a la nada, en espera de que la voz volviera hacer acto de presencia.

La voz no regresaba para contar algo más, el silencio se aplazo por largo minutos que se convirtieron en horas. El sol y la luna estaban por converger en lo alto del cielo cuando creyó que todo había terminado y era momento de despertar. Cuando ambos celestes se unieran en uno en el cielo su tiempo en el mundo de los sueños tendría un nuevo final.

El día y la noche se fusionaban en uno y con ello un remolino de viento emergió alrededor de la joven que volvería a despertar. La voz no regreso, eso imagino cuando todo se volvió gris y opaco dentro del torbellino, pero antes de que se alejara de su sueño lo escucho.

_En el último rayo de sol es cuando entendemos._

XX

Con un sobre salto la joven se despertó, un respiración era agitada y su pecho estaba en un vaivén de emociones. Su cuerpo temblaba y estaba bañado en sudor, sus ojos no se acostumbraban aun a la luz que se colaba por su ventana.

Como pudo se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a su baño, se detuvo frente al espejo para ver su expresión la cual esa era la única forma de lograrlo.

Su rostro estaba pálido y bajos sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en días, unas bolsas moradas se marcaban. Su expresión iba entre tintes de incertidumbre y molestia como cual niño no obtiene respuesta a una pregunta que le ha hecho a su padre.

—Ese no fue un simple sueño —le dijo a la persona en el espejo.

Se enjuago el rostro con bastante agua para despertar por completo, hecho una mirada al espejo y la misma joven pálida seguía allí. Regreso a su habitación para buscar la vestimenta que aquel día usaría, una vez seleccionado se devolvió al baño y entro en la tina ya con agua.

La ducha le relajo su cuerpo, pero le dio tiempo para pensar en aquel sueño. Estaba segura que alguien había irrumpido en su sueño, y el solo hecho de hacerlo decía mucho. Solo otro soñador tenía la capacidad de entrar de ese modo en los sueños ajenos, y si es contra otro soñador debe ser de un nivel fuerte para romper la barrera.

Le inquietaba quien habría irrumpido de esa manera en su mente, y porque habría dicho todas esas palabras sin mucho sentido. Las tres frases no se complementaban, eran independientes como dichas en tiempos distantes una de otra.

Darle tantas vueltas al tema le comenzó a botar la cabeza y se las punzadas en las sienes eran el referente de que debía parar.

Salió de la bañera de madera sujetando su toalla con la que se envolvió, se seco su larga cabellera con otra y el cuerpo con la que tenia puesta. Se vistió con lo que había elegido, y cuando salió del baño tocaron a su puerta.

—Hija, ¿estás despierta?

—Si, mamá.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante.

Con un ligero crujido de la madera con la que estaba hecha la puerta su madre entró en la habitación. La castaña que hasta el momento le daba la espalda, al girar se encontró con el rostro de su madre distinto a su habitual carácter.

Estuvo por preguntar la razón del ceño fruncido cuando su madre dio dos pasos hacia ella, y comenzó hablar con voz calmada tratando de ocultar un sentimiento.

—Hija, están mandando llamar a todos los soñadores.

—¿Cómo?

—Michael está afuera, creo que él sabe más sobre lo que sucede.

Desconcertada la joven se dirigió a su ventana para ver hacia la calle, solo unos metros bajo su habitación. En la entrada se encontraba su mejor amigo vestido con el uniforme de los soñadores; una camisa blanca, un chaleco marrón claro con el símbolo de los sueños, pantalones negros y botas altas.

La ciudad estaba muy movida, soñadores de todas las edades caminaban en la misma dirección. Era como ver un ejército marchar hacia el cuartel general, y, quizás eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por tal pensamiento su cuerpo se erizo, su feudo no era uno bélico ni mucho menos agresor a otros por lo que no tenían un ejército en forma.

La idea de estar en una guerra le producía dolor en su pecho, Oneiros no tendría con que responder a las agresiones de otro feudo. Los soñadores son portadores de sentimientos, brindando ayuda al que lo necesita. Nunca serian guerreros.

—Creo que tendré que cambiarme.

—Le avisare a Michael que te espere.

El día estaba esplendoroso a diferencia de otros días, por lo que al ver su vestido rosa sintió una lástima por no poder usarlo.

No tardo mucho en cambiar de vestimenta y ponerse el uniforme característico de los soñadores. Se echó un vistazo rápido a su espejo de cuerpo completo, nada en su uniforme lucia como un soldado. Suspiro deseando que su atinada percepción de las cosas estuviera errónea esa ocasión, ya que no se veía en una guerra.

Descendió por las escaleras a la planta baja donde sus padres, con rostros que no podían ocultar preocupación, le esperaban. Se despidió de sus progenitores como si solo fuese un día más en que iría a la escuela; ellos pensaban como su hija.

—¿Lista? —pregunto Michael sin detonar preocupación.

—Vamos.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia el palacio de Morfeo, se unieron a sus colegas que marchaban en igual dirección. Rodeada por sus camaradas la sensación de que marchaban a una batalla se hizo presente con mayor fuerza. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando del palacio salió un sonido parecido a un cuerno de guerra, pero fue más producto de su imaginación que la realidad.

El sonido era aquel que cada mañana justo a las diez sonaba como alarma para despertar a quien siguiera dormido. La más antigua ley de Oneiros es que no por ser soñadores nos perderíamos de la belleza de la realidad que nuestros dioses nos brindaron.

Esa idea le gusto desde siempre ya que por más bellos sueños que pudiera crear, la realidad siempre la maravillaba con algo nuevo. Y no siendo alguien que viajara, uno de sus ilusiones era conocer otros feudos y ampliar su mundo.

—Hoy estas muy pensativa —Michael la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Solo me ha extrañado el llamado.

—Igual que a mí —su voz se ensombreció.

—¿Sabes algo?

—Solo que Morfeo regreso de la ciudad de los vientos.

Esa noticia no sabía si tomarla como buena o mala, su rey era un ser que todos amaban y respetaba, que les brindaba una seguridad que los hacía llevar una vida tranquila. Las cosas estaban diferentes ahora con su llegada de la ciudad de los vientos, aquella donde los regentes de los demás feudos se reunían por motivos especiales.

Elevo su vista para ver las torres del palacio e imagino que en alguna se encontraba su rey junto a su maestro, ambos observando la joya de la corona de Oneiros; su ciudad.

—¿Crees que hayan malas noticias?

—Sé lo que piensas —su amigo hablo en un susurro—. Eres muy perceptiva, y seguro has de recordar aquella vez.

Su mente proyecto en imágenes lo que se vivió en Fabula varios años atrás, lo que provocó que sus padres dudaran en que fuese soñadora. En esos años hubo una gran tensión entre los feudos que estuvo por terminar en guerra, por aquellos tiempos Morfeo estuvo a nada de entrar a la disputa. Los soñadores, como aquella mañana, fueron solicitados en el palacio. Esa época fue conocida por todos como la "Temporada de la Tensión".

Nunca a excepciones como lo de aquellos tiempos los soñadores eran llamados todos a la vez. La historia marcaba otras situaciones ajenas a una guerra donde fueron llamados a la vez, pero ninguna tenía los hechos que se vivían en esos días.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien.

La mano de su amigo se encontró con la de ella para entrelazarse, marchando juntos a las puertas del palacio que se hallaban abiertas.

—Solo espero que las noches vuelvan a tener luz.

—Siempre tan dulce, Mimi.

La voz endulzada de su amiga y la caricia en su mano la estremeció, aquella sensación fue nueva para ella. Quiso preguntar que era a lo que se refería cuando llegaron a la gran plaza; punto de reunión donde los soñadores se enfilaban para esperar ordenes del rey.

Voces de todo tipo de matices sonaban por la plaza, la intriga del llamado y lo ocurrido días atrás era el tema a tocar.

El bullicio aumentaba conforme los soñadores arribaban a la gran plaza. Mimi se quedo asombrada del número tan amplio, sabía que no debía de sorprenderse pues vivía en la capital del reino de los sueños. El mayor porcentaje de la población eran soñadores, pero no todos eran selectos como para llevar el titulo de Elite, pero todo aquel que lo tuviera estaba respondiendo al llamado.

Cuando ni una persona más apareció por el pasillo de la entrada al palacio, y pasaron varios minutos, Morfeo hizo su aparición en el escenario frente a las filas.

Buscó con la mirada a su maestro que siempre estaba al lado de su hermano, y rey de Oneiros, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Su preocupación se incremento al no verlo presente, su mente maquino tantas ideas. La que obtuvo mayor fuerza fue que le había ocurrido algo a su mentor, y que por consecuente su hermano furioso declaro la guerra a los demás feudos por lo que hicieron.

Negó con la cabeza para despejar su mente, no debía dejar que su imaginación la dominara y le nublara el juicio. Estaban en una reunión importante, y su rey ya había comenzado su discurso.

—No daré vueltas al asunto —le escucho decir cuando prestó atención—. Hablare con claridad y sin tapujos, mis hermanos.

La voz del rey no ayudaba a calmar sus temores, mucho menos sus palabras que no llevaban tintes de aliento.

—Han destruido el Templo de los Relatos —el anuncio provoco que entre las filas se hiciera un bullicio que pronto calmo el rey—. Profanaron lo más sagrado que había en Fabula, el libro de los cuentos.

De nuevo las personas presentes irrumpieron en un intercambio de palabras, Morfeo les dejo por un momento. Reconocía que sus hombres y mujeres necesitaban sacar todas sus preocupaciones para poder recibir nuevas.

Mimi por su parte solo se quedo callada, atónita y espantada por la blasfemia que alguien se atrevió hacer. El libro de los cuentos era la reliquia más antigua en existencia de Fabula, en aquel objeto se encontraba el pasado de su mundo, y su presente. Se decía que el libro fue creado el mismo día que el sol y la luna, después de que el árbol plateado de luz y la farola negra fueran destruidas.

Ese libro era el testigo del antiguo y nuevo mundo, el cambio de Eras, el recuerdo y memorias de Fabula. Su cuerpo temblaba por la impotencia de no poder haber hecho algo para rescatar aquella reliquia, y sobre todo, por el temor que infundía el pensar que existían hombre y mujeres capaces de cometer tal acto de maldad.

—¡Callaos! —vocifero Morfeo.

Todos sin excepción guardaron silencio ante la voz imponente de su rey.

—Tal acto de barbarie ha provocado que los feudos culpen al otro de ser los culpables —hablo sin titubear el rey—. El reino de los Ilustrados esta por declarar la guerra al reino de Hechiceros Oscuros.

Los presentes quisieron volver a intercambiar palabras con sus allegados, pero Morfeo levantó una mano para mantenerlos en orden.

—Ya se están formando alianzas —anuncio para temor de todos—. Yo, por supuesto me he puesto neutral, pero eso no nos exentara de una guerra si se desata…

Mimi estaba casi que temblaba porque su percepción no había fallado, y, aun cuando era fuerte y valiente no podía negar que por su sangre un terror recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—No todo es malo, mis hermanos —retomó sus palabras el rey—. He conseguido que la paz se prolongue un tiempo, y es aquí donde entran todos ustedes.

—Lo que nos ordene, su majestad —habló eufórico uno de los hombres de adelante. Varios de los cercanos al sujeto irrumpieron en aplauso.

—Y se los agradezco —Morfeo, que su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha de su túnica, contestó alegre—. Solo que para esta encomienda solo elegiré a un par de ustedes, los demás los necesitare en las fronteras.

Nadie objeto a las palabras de su rey, aun cuando solo elegiría a dos para una misión especial, y todos desearan complacer a su señor, aceptaban lo que fuese a elegir.

Morfeo pasó su atención a cada uno de sus hombres y mujeres presentes. Los miraba con detenimiento atreves de la sombra que le brindaba su capucha. Uno por uno los observaba buscando algo que solo él podía ver con sus ojos milenarios. La castaña imaginaba que podía ver el alma de las personas, o quizás su aura ya que nunca se equivocaba en detectar lo que el corazón de una persona alberga.

La atención del rey llego hasta la zona de la castaña, que no creyó que tuviera que llegar hasta ese lugar para buscar al indicado. Su piel se erizo y su cuerpo de congelo cuando su señor se quedo quieto mirando en su dirección, no se quería hacer ilusión alguna y se convenció que miraba alguien delante de ella o detrás.

El rey extendió su brazo y apunto con su dedo índice en su dirección, no cabía duda que la estaba eligiendo a ella. A pesar de la acción la joven se resistía a creer que se trataba de ella como la elegida por su rey, varios de sus colegas la miraban y otros tantos solo esperaban que alguien avanzara al escenario.

—Mimi Tachikawa —pronunció su nombre.

Michael le tomó del hombro y la incito a que avanzara, con la inercia del empujón salió de la fila y e adentro en aquel camino que se formaba entre las dos secciones de filas. Con paso corto avanzo por un par de metros, luego despertó dentro de ella un calor ferviente que la animo apretar el paso y mostrarse firme.

En poco estuvo subiendo las escalinatas para subir al escenario, tal cual hizo en su graduación solo que ahora lo hacía para tener su primera misión. Y aun no estaba asignada a un grupo.

Cuando estuvo frente a su rey el miedo desapareció siendo remplazado por una valentía distinta a la que le caracterizaba. Morfeo le asintió con la cabeza, la joven creyó haber visto la boca de su señor dibujada en una sonrisa.

—Dime, hermana, ¿Quién será tu compañero?

Le tomó de sorpresa que tuviera que elegir a su compañero de misión, daba por un hecho que el mismo rey lo seleccionaría como lo hizo con ella.

Invitada por su rey a que observara a sus compañeros y colegas, paso su vista como momentos antes lo hizo Morfeo. Observa los rostros de cada persona que en las filas de adelante, su visión no era especial como la de su rey que le permitía ver de muy lejos. No necesito esa habilidad para saber a quién mirar, no podría elegir a nadie más para que la acompañara.

Levantó su mano derecha y apuntó a Michael donde sabía que estaba; ubicado al lado de donde ella estaba antes de ser seleccionada.

—Michael Gayner.

Con solo el apuntarlo Morfeo supo a quien estaba dirigiendo su atención la castaña. Asombrada un poco asintió para corroborar la persona que deseaba que lo acompañara en la encomienda.

Su mejor amigo en un par de minutos estuvo parado a su lado, hombro con hombro, listos para lo que fuese que tuviera en mente su rey para encargarles.

—Ya elegidos mis dos soñadores pido que los lideres se reúnan conmigo a medio día en el salón de los sueños —el rey miro a su gente sin excepción—. A los demás, les pido valentía y fuerza ya que tiempos difíciles se acercan.

Los soñadores rompieron filas y solo los líderes se comenzaron agrupar para entablar una charla. La castaña estaba segura de que con la situación comenzarían a planear como defender las fronteras de nuestro reino.

—Síganme al salón de los sueños.

Mimi y Michael asintieron con respeto y siguieron a su rey por los jardines del palacio hasta la entrada que los conducía e una hermosa sala de estar. La atravesaron para pasar por un pasillo largo y ancho, al final se podía observar el famoso portón rojo que conducía al salón de los sueños.

En su camino por el pasillo la joven se dejo maravillar por los recuadros que colgaban en la pared. Paisajes hermosos, rostros y figuras abstractas le recordaba al mundo de los sueños que tanto le gustaba; era como ir adentrándose a un sueño.

De reojo observó a su mejor amigo que por igual se maravillaba por los recuadros, que entre más avanzaban era más espectaculares. Ninguno había tenido el honor de haber estado en esa parte del palacio anteriormente, siendo que él no era capitán y ella apenas se graduó ese privilegio era para unos pocos.

Se quedaron parados frente a las puertas rojas, la decoración era de un metal obscuro y el símbolo de los soñadores se dibujaba con polvo de estrella. Ver aquello le recordó a la castaña que su rey no había hecho mención alguna de porque el cielo nocturno perdió luz, y solo la luna reinaba por las noches.

Morfeo alzo sus brazos y las puertas cedieron abriéndose de par en par, con el paso despejado se adentraron al salón de los sueños. El lugar era un círculo bien formado, con un techo alto en cúpula, el suelo era como un abismo que devolvía el reflejo. En el centro una esfera de luz flotaba como si de la luna se tratase. Cada decoración era tan asombrosa y las columnas de mármol con plata daban la sensación de estar en un sueño. Estaban en un lugar precioso y mágico.

—Sé que han de preguntarse qué misión le encargare.

Los soñadores solo se limitaron mover la cabeza con respeto, sentían que hablar en su presencia y en aquel salón era un delito.

—Pueden hablar, no porque sea su rey y un Eterno significa que deban enmudecer en mi presencia.

—Lo sentimos, mi señor —se disculpó el rubio.

—Bien, no debemos demorarnos tanto, el tiempo es vital —Morfeo se acercó a una de las tantas vitrinas en el salón y tomó un prisma triangular de cristal— Los elegí para una misión importante, y muy especial que no cualquiera podría llevar a cabo. Necesitaba a los mejores y esos son ustedes.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor —Mimi dio un paso hacia adelante—. Yo no puedo ser de las mejores, apenas y me he graduado. No tengo ni un grupo asignado...

—Para esta misión, señorita Tachikawa, ser el mejor significa ser el idóneo.

Michael y Mimi se miraron extrañados por la respuesta de su rey.

—Me explico —caminó por entre los jóvenes y se arrimó a la esfera gigante en el centro—. Tú tienes algo que los demás carecen, algo que pocos en toda Fabula poseen.

El rey les daba la espalda cuando menciono lo último, su postura frente a la esfera de luz lo hacía lucir más misterioso y su forma pronunciada les imponía. No conocían a todos los Eternos, y con el único que lo podían comparar era con su hermano Destino, quien lucía todavía más imponente.

Al girar, y quedar frente a sus soñadores, el rey extendió el prisma de cristal que tenía entre sus manos. E n el centro una esfera pequeña de luz, como de la gigante en el centro, flotaba sin tocar las paredes de cristal. La luz blanca provocaba un efecto en el cristal que delineaba las juntas en uno color azulado celeste, y las paredes en un gris tenues y transparente.

—Necesitaran esto.

Le ofreció el prisma a la castaña que no dudó en tomar. Al contacto la esfera de luz blanca se torno en un color rosado claro, provocando que las líneas azules se tornaran en un rojo intenso como los pétalos de una rosa. El cambio impresiono a la joven y su amigo que no esperaban que hubiera algún cambio en la esfera de luz.

—Pureza —susurró Morfeo.

—¿Disculpe?

—La luz cambia conforme al arquetipo de alma de su portador —explicó. Y una vez más la castaña imaginó ver sus labios entre las sombras dibujando una sonrisa—. El color rosa es para los de alma pura, y veo que no me equivoque en elegirte.

Aquella fe que le depositaba su rey se estaba convirtiendo en una pesada carga, no deseaba fallarle en lo que le fuese a solicitar. Sujetó con fuerza el prisma con la esfera rosada, se quería armar de valor ante su primera misión.

—Mi rey, ¿Que es lo que nos solicitará que hagamos?

Michael se hizo presente en la sala con su pregunta, el joven lucia extasiado por lo que ocurría y se notaba en su voz y apresurada pregunta.

—Su misión es de alto secretismo —el rey se les aproximó—. Nadie debe saber lo que les encomendare en esta sala, ni nuestros propios familiares y colegas.

Los soñadores movieron la cabeza de manera que comprendían la importancia de lo que les encomendaría su rey.

—Ustedes dirán que son embajadores de Onerios, no los deberán sacar de eso, ¿entienden?

—Sí, mi rey —respondieron al unisonó los jóvenes.

Morfeo se les quedó observando por unos minutos donde el silencio solo se vio irrumpido por la respiración algo agitada de los soñadores. El rey lucia diferente su postura era erguida con sus manos entrelazadas, verlo así ocasionaba que el ambiente se sintiera denso.

La castaña se sintió de nuevo en aquel sueño donde todo se tornó cerrado y alterado. Lo que fuese que su rey tuviera en mente era algo importante que le transmitía su preocupación.

—Su encomienda es viajar por los Feudos en busca de los nueve recuerdos de cristal —la castaña y el rubio abrieron sus ojos impactados—. El destino de Fabula depende de su éxito. No nos fallen.

* * *

_Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, me alegra que el tiempo me favoreciera para poder traer el segundo capitulo y que se vaya viendo de que va la historia. Ojala que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirla._

_El siguiente capitulo si se hará esperar por lo que si te gusta mi historia espero no pierdas la paciencia y sigas el fic. Nos leemos en la siguiente y saludos a todos los que me leen n.n_

_Sin más por decir_

_Au Revoir._


	3. Inicio de la travesía

_El inicio de la travesía._

Sus padres y amigos estaban impresionados que siendo una novata fuese elegida para ser embajadora de Oneiros para tratar con los Feudos la paz. Pero lo que más les sorprendía era el hecho de que el mismo Morfeo fuese quien la encomendó aquella tarea.

El mentir no le venía bien, pero el mismo Morfeo le había dado instrucciones exactas, y ciertas advertencias. La más importante y la que tenía en mente era que la seguridad de sus seres amados dependía de su ignorancia ante su encomienda.

El solo pensar que sus padres, amigos y cercanos pudieran salir heridos le aterraba por lo que si en ella estaba salvarlos lo haría.

En su interior estaba una sensación de que estaba en el principio de algo grande, y muy peligroso. Sus manos sudaban, y no cedían por más que se secara con el pantalón de su uniforme. Por fortuna, aquella muestra de nerviosismo podía achacarlo a la falsa encomiendo, y no a sus verdaderos temores.

Mimi se acercó a la ventana de su habitación para dar un último vistazo a su calle, aquella que la vio crecer. Vio la casa de los Grayson, una vivienda bien decorada y donde habitaban buenas personas. A unas casas vio la florería de _Mistery, _lugar lleno de flores de todo tipo del feudo; y lugar favorito de la castaña.

Las personas que transitaban la calle, las nubes, su casa, familia y amigos todo eso lo extrañaría con su corazón. La incertidumbre del tiempo que estaría lejos le agobiaba, y hacia difícil su partida y el no extrañar desde ese momento lo que era su vida.

—Deben comprender que es de vital importancia obtener los nueve recuerdos.

Morfeo les miro desde el misticismo que le otorgaba su capucha.

—Una vez que los obtengan activen esto —de su túnica saco un prisma triangulas de esmeralda— y los veré en la ciudad de los vientos.

Mimi y Michael no comprendían lo que su señor estaba diciendo. Les acababa de encomendar una tarea imposible, o eso es lo que creían.

—Señor…

—Sé lo que piensan, pero créanme los recuerdos existen —Morfeo camino entre sus seguidores—. Yo, un eterno que ha visto el nacimiento de este mundo les dice que son reales.

Su voz como su postura les transmitía a los jóvenes una sensación de añorar aquellos tiempos.

—El libro de los cuentos se escribió con la luz de los recuerdos —dijo el señor del feudo.

—Si son reales y les ha visto, ¿Por qué no sabe su ubicación?

—Por seguridad.

Morfeo se acercó a la gran esfera en el centro del salón y se quedo frente ella como queriendo ver el futuro. Su postura no cambiaba, su aura aun era misteriosa como solo un Eterno puede transmitir.

Mimi sentía que algo en el pasado había marcado a su señor, no lo entendía ni podría explicarlo pero en su interior sentía una historia sin contar. Quiso acercarse aquel ser místico y tomarle de su brazo para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero se contuvo.

—Fabula tiene mucha historia, y la misma nos ha enseñado en nuestro caminar —el señor de Oneiros se volvió a sus seguidores—. Será mejor que partan, vayan a sus casas y despídanse de sus seres queridos… estarán mucho tiempo fuera.

Esas últimas palabras fueron las que provocaron en Mimi cierta incertidumbre. Su corazón se encogió en un sentimiento de ansiedad, convertido de la emoción por haber sido elegida para una misión por su señor.

Salió de su habitación y bajo a la sala donde su mejor amigo le estaba esperando con una morral que lucía un tanto pesado.

Michael al verla le sonrió, la conocía a la perfección para entender que algo le sucedía y aun más para saber que no debía mencionarlo frente a sus padres.

Mimi se despidió de su madre primero, su abrazo duro un par de minutos. Hubo algunas lágrimas como si de una despedida eterna se tratara. Después paso con su padre quien su abrazo duro menos, pero fue más cálido por algún motivo. No quiso separarse de esos brazos, pero lo tuvo que hacer.

Al salir de la casa sus amigos les esperaban, con sonrisas de un orgullo sin igual. Palabras de aliento y buenos deseos no se hicieron esperar, y todo eso solo hizo que en la castaña fuese más difícil su partida de aquel hogar.

—Volveremos —dijo Michael, una vez que ya no estaban al alcance de sus seres queridos.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te inquieta?

Mimi reconocía que no podía ocultarle a su mejor amigo nada, la conocía desde que tenían dos años y todo ese tiempo de confidentes solo sirvió para que el uno al otro se entendieran sin palabras.

—Algo en esta misión me inquieta —confesó—. Las palabras de Morfeo fueron…

—Amenazadores —terminó el rubio.

No era la palabra que buscaba, pero se asemejaba bastante por lo que solo asintió con su cabeza. Darle más vueltas a todo ese tema solo provocaría que no se enfocara en su misión, y que pudiera dar todo de sí misma. Fabula les necesitaba, no podían fallar.

Siguieron su camino hasta las periferias de la ciudad de Oneiros, y se reunieron con el grupo de defensa que se estaba formando. Todos listos para dar su vida si una guerra se desataba.

Ese pensamiento solo hizo que la castaña comprendiera mejor lo que era su encomienda. Ellos, y solo ellos dos, serian quienes pudieran volver la calma que alguien está intentado destruir.

—Son los embajadores, ¿cierto?

Una mujer de unos treinta años de edad se les aproximó cuando les vio caminar por entre las filas de soldados. Si es que se podrían llamar de aquel modo.

—Es correcto.

—Soy Alondra, síganme.

La mujer se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguido por los dos jóvenes. En su camino se percataron que sus camaradas lucían tensos, nerviosos por la incertidumbre de lo que pudiera suceder en los siguientes días.

Oneiros no era un feudo para la guerra, y los soñadores no eran guerreros. La labor era de ayudar al prójimo, de que los sueños en Fabula se mantuvieran como una posibilidad de algo que pudiera ser real.

_Guardianes del mundo de los sueños, protectores de sus portadores_. Ese era el lema con el que cada soñador crecía en su entrenamiento. Y un juramento que inquebrantable.

La mujer les guio hasta donde carretas y corceles yacían en un campo de verde prado, y suaves montículos de tierra. Sujetó la correa de un corcel de pelaje marrón, y que en su cabeza una mancha blanca como la de una flor descansaba.

El corcel lucia hermoso e imponente, su pelaje brilloso y sus patas con un pelaje frondoso solo indicaban que estaban frente a un _Puro_. Corceles del mejor linaje en toda Fabula, y que se dicen son descendientes del corcel del gran héroe Arturo.

—Este y el de allá —señalo con su mirada a otro corcel de pelaje obscuro— serán sus transportes.

Mimi se aproximo al caballo marrón y este le dio la bienvenida con un relinchido suave y un movimiento de sus patas delanteras.

—Veo que le caes bien a Delph.

—¿Ese es su nombre?

En contestación el corcel relincho ahora con una mayor fuerza mientras movía su cabeza afirmando.

—Es hermoso.

—Proviene de la flor Delphinium —explicó la mujer—. Es porque nació en un campo de esas flores.

—Entonces fue bendecido por el hada fleur.

El hada _fleur _ era la ama y señora de las flores y praderas. Y cuenta la leyenda que quien nace en un campo de aquellas flores el hada le concede fortaleza y vitalidad que sobre pasa las naturales del ser quien estuviera en sus dominios.

Aquella leyenda le encantaba a la castaña por lo que al mirar al caballo pudo sentir esa magia que le rodeaba. Le pareció más hermoso que antes.

—Deben partir, la ciudad de los vientos está muy lejos.

—Bien.

Michael se aproximó ayudar a su amiga para montar a su corcel, Delph. La castaña siempre fue torpe para el montar se refería, y si bien mejoro con el tiempo aun tenia ciertas fallas.

Una vez que ambos estaban sobre sus corceles se pusieron en camino hacia donde en realidad los mando Morfeo.

El señor de los sueños le indicó que para iniciar su viaje debían ir primero al feudo _Kuran_, lugar donde habitan los hechiceros blancos. Les exteriorizo que necesitarían ayuda de un hechicero blanco, y que debían busca a uno en especial.

Mimi no entendió como les pedía que no confiaran en nadie y ahora les solicitaba que buscaran ayuda. Si algo tenía los Eternos eran que su lógica no lo parecía para los demás seres del mundo que habitaban. Y aquello quizá se debía a que son los más cercanos a los Narradores.

—¿Quién crees que sea _Wraig gwyn_? —preguntó, sin pensar.

—Algún hechicero blanco de alto rango —contestó su amigo—. Seguro que ha de ser un anciano de largas barbas y ojos grises.

La castaña siendo una soñadora podría imaginar a la perfección la escueta descripción de su amigo. Pero en su mente había otra imagen, un ser de la altura de un Eterno con túnica blanca y una capucha que cubría su rostro. Y lo imaginaba de ese modo solo por el hecho de no querer poner un rostro alguien que no conoces.

Para la soñadora hacer aquello quitaba el sentido en conocer a una persona. Lo sentía como querer quitarle su identidad, sin respetar la suya propia.

—Lo que me parece curioso es que la tengamos que buscar.

—Cierto.

Morfeo les dijo que el hechicero que tenían que buscar era una persona muy especial, y que no siempre estaba en un mismo lugar. La describió como un susurró en la brisa de la mañana. Una descripción poética pero que poco les ayudaba en su búsqueda.

—Creo que esta misión será de tener bien abiertos los ojos y agudizar los oídos.

—Imagino que así es un encargo de algún Eterno.

Mimi sonrió ante el comentario de su mejor amigo cuando vio a lo lejos algo que no le gusto. El cielo azul de aquel día se mostraba perturbado por una columna rojiza y negra que se erguía a lo lejos, pero que por su magnitud aterradora la podían ver desde donde se encontraban.

—¿Qué es eso?

Michael no apartaba su mirada del horizonte que mostraba aquella columna. Era como si reconociera lo que estaba viendo, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hubiera visto y eso aterro a la castaña.

—¿Michael?

—Estamos cerca de la frontera Noreste —dijo, sin apartar su vista.

En la cabeza de la soñadora un mapa mental se dibujo mostrando su punto actual; marcado por su amigo. Recordó que al noreste del feudo de Oneiros se encontraba uno de los feudos más tranquilos por lo que no entendía lo de aquella columna extraña de humo y fuego.

El feudo al que tenia memoria era el conocido como _Xipe, _pero aun estaba muy lejos por lo que a su memoria se acerco la tierra de las hadas. _Áes Sídhe, _la tierra de los seres mágicos sin feudo estaba entre Oneiros y Xipe por lo que un terror le embargo.

La tierra de las hadas, no las que se conocen, sino de aquellos espíritus que son la conexión de la tierra con el mundo natural. Seres tranquilos, y que no hacen acto de presencia en los problemas de Fabula. Viven neutros y con su filosofía de tranquilidad.

Le aterro la idea de que alguien estuviera profanando aquellas tierras sagradas y milenarias. Y entendió que estaban en un momento histórico de peligro, uno que inicio con la profanación del templo del libro de los cuentos.

—Debemos ir.

—No —Michael siguió su cruzo.

—Pero…

—Sé que quieres ir ayudar, pero nosotros tenemos nuestras órdenes.

La soñadora frunció sus cejas en muestra de inconformidad ante la postura de su mejor amigo.

—Entiende, de nosotros depende que ese fuego se propague.

Con aquella aclaración la joven vio todo con lógica, y entendió la realidad de lo que era su misión. Nunca imagino que pronto sería testigo del problema en que el mundo estaba metido.

—Andando.

Y de ese modo siguieron su camino por aquel día, con el pensamiento fresco de la columna de fuego y humo proveniente de tierras sagradas. Pero con una convicción de seguir adelante, y no decaer en el ánimo si es que querían ayudar a la paz en Fabula.

Al caer la noche acamparon en las afueras de un bosque, según Michael al atravesar aquel bosque estarían entrando al feudo de _Silva. _Unas tierras dominadas por los domadores, gente con la habilidad de dominar a otros seres y criaturas mágicas.

Ese lugar nunca fue un mal vecino de Oneiros, pero aun con los buenos antecedentes debían andar con cuidado. Los Silvanos eran personas desconfiadas, y con la guerra latente no verían bien a dos jóvenes de Oneiros rondando sus periferias. Por lo que debían ser cautelosos si no querían causar algún altercado.

—Me parece curioso que no esté alguna guardia en los límites del bosque.

—Yo no me confiaría, Mich.

—Cierto —el rubio se acercó a la fogata y echo un par de leñas— Lo mejor será que duermas, yo haré la primer guardia.

—Bien.

La castaña se echó en su cama de paja que traía en su morral. Lo delgado del material ayudaba en su transporte, pero no por eso dejaba de ser cómoda. La paja era sembrada con la arena mágica del tiempo lo que le daba ciertas propiedades que le hacían confortable y fácil de llevar.

Cerró sus ojos y con sus habilidades dejos que su señor la llevara aquel mundo de los sueños. Con el viento suave y la tenue luz de la luna se dejo arrullar.

XX

La joven se vio en un campo inmenso de cultivos; podía ver granos, elotes y otros. El sol irradiaba alegría desde el cielo y todo lucia como un retrato pintado por el mejor pintor.

Camino entre los cultivos, por aquellos senderos de tierra. Con su mano acariciaba las hojas verdes que de los tallos altos y gruesos salían. Una paz interior transmitía aquel lugar que ella creaba con su subconsciente.

Pero el sueño de que tuvo un día antes se hizo presente, y el cielo se nublo de pronto. El viento se convirtió en un vendaval de aires congelados. Las praderas y los cultivos se congelaban, y la paz se esfumaba.

Quiso despertar, salir de su mundo, pero no lo conseguía lo que le perturbaba. Un soñador tenia control completo de aquel mundo de sueños, por lo que podían interrumpirlo cuando lo desearan.

_No temas, no huyas, que el fuego no se propaga aquí. _

Una voz diferente a la del otro sueño se escucho, y la calidez del día regresaba con un sol deslumbrante. Los cultivos se regeneraron y los prados se enverdecieron. La paz regresaba.

—¿Quién eres?

La voz no contestó, y volvió a preguntar sin tener éxito.

—¿Por qué se entrometen en mis sueños?

Pregunto la joven, aunque esa no era la pregunta correcta. Asustada abrió los ojos lentamente, saliendo de aquel mundo que tanto le encantaba pero que hace poco perturbaban unas voces.

En el mundo de los sueños el tiempo es irrelevante, por lo que un minuto en aquel magnifico lugar podían ser horas en el real. Se percato que el sol estaba saliendo, por lo que su mejor amigo había hecho todo el turno.

Molesta se incorporó en su cama para enfrentar a su amigo por cargar con la guardia el solo. No le gustaba aquel trato, no quería preferencia por se mujer y su mejor amiga.

Cuando se dio media vuelta su piel palideció. Se encontraba sola, con un montículo de cenizas que una vez fue la fogata. Se levantó asustada y buscando con la mirada a Michael y los corceles pero no dio con ninguno.

Quiso gritar sus nombres, pero no era lo idóneo. Alguien de Silva o peor podría escucharla y meterse en problemas. Debía ser inteligente, por lo que tomo sus pertenencias y se puso en marcha.

No creía que su mejor amigo la hubiera abandonado, pero él no ver sus cosas le inquietaba. Se puso en marcha por el camino que el día anterior su amigo le indico, no debía salirse del plan que tenían. Si iba por aquel camino estaba segura que se encontraría con su mejor amigo.

Y así vago por un par de horas sin rastro de su amigo o corceles. Temía lo peor, y el recuerdo de aquella columna de fuego y la tensión entre feudos le hizo pensar en todo tipo de escenarios.

—Vamos, Mich, ¿Por qué me has abandonado?

Siguió su camino hasta que escucho unos ruidos que provenían a su derecha. Enseguida encontró un hueco en un árbol de tronco grueso y se resguardo.

Espero hasta que el ruido se hizo más fuerte, y unas voces entendibles se escuchaban. Conforme pasaba el tiempo el ruido de las pisadas y las voces se intensificaban, logrando captar que una de ellas se quejaba de algo.

—Amor, no aguanto me duele.

—Tranquila, preciosa, estamos cerca de Oneiros.

Al escuchar el nombre de su feudo sintió un escalofrió. No parecían voces atemorizantes ni con tonó amenazador. Dudo en si salir de su escondite y ver porque una pareja de Silva querría ir hacia su feudo.

La pareja paso por el lado de su tronco pasándolo de largo y dejando ver a la pareja. Una de personas mayores como de unos ochenta años. Sus ropas que simulaban pelaje de animal, las botas gruesas y esas marcas verde en diagonal al costado de sus ojos dejaban en claro que se trataba de personas del feudo Silva.

La pareja apenas podía andar y se mostraban cansados. El viejo traía consigo un morral liviano, y colgando a su costado una cantimplora.

Ese equipaje era poco para el largo viaje que aun les faltaba, sintiendo lastima por la pareja salió de su escondite y se mostro a los viejos que al escucharla se dieron vuelta.

—Disculpen.

Los ancianos miraban atónitos a la mujer como temiendo que les fuera a lastimar.

—¿Por qué van a Oneiros?

El anciano se colocó entre ella y su esposa, lo que indico que no confiaban en ella. Algo lógico en los tiempos actuales.

—No teman, soy amigable.

—Eres de Oneiros —dijo el hombre—. ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?

Esa era una buena pregunta que la ponía en una encrucijada. Debía inventar algo bueno y creíble, por lo que hizo trabajar a su cabeza.

—Soy una embajadora, me dirijo a la ciudad de los vientos.

La pareja de ancianos no pareció creerle, le miraban intrigados y escépticos.

—Venia acompañada por otro sujeto de mi edad —dijo—. Se ha perdido y lo estoy buscando, al igual que dos corceles _puros_.

—Sabes que la ciudad de los vientos es en aquella dirección —el hombre apuntó con su dedo a otra dirección de a donde se dirigía.

—Qué vergüenza, es que me he perdido yo también.

El hombre se mostraba escéptico, no le creía palabra alguna. Por la amenaza que representaba para los ancianos temía que estos fueran hacer algo que le pusiera en un predicamento. Pero entonces la mujer comenzó a gritar, desviando la atención del hombre.

La anciana se doblegaba por el dolor, y se sujetaba con sus dos manos la sien. El dolor que su rostro marcaba inquietaba a la castaña que dio un paso hacia la pareja, pero se detuvo al ver al hombre que sacaba una daga y le apuntaba.

—No se acerque.

—Creo saber que sucede —la castaña levanto sus manos—. Soy una soñadora elite, puedo ser de ayuda.

—Aléjese.

—Señor, permítame —dio un paso adelante—. Para eso van a Oneiros, ¿me equivoco?

Sopesando las palabras de la soñadora y con la angustia de su mujer el hombre se quedo pensativo. Para el segundo grito de su esposa no lo pensó más y con un movimiento de su cabeza y bajando la daga permitió que se acercara la castaña.

Mimi se puso de rodilla en el suelo a la cabeza de la mujer. Le acarició su larga cabellera blanca y susurro algunas palabras para tranquilizarla.

—Cierra tus ojos, preciosa —dijo, con una dulce voz.

—¿Me quitaras el dolor?

—No existe dolor que quitar —sonrió—. Cierra tus ojos.

Confundía la mujer obedeció a lo que la soñadora le solicitaba. En tanto, Mimi de una bolsita que tenía en la parte trasera de su cintura saco unos polvos dorados que solo en el rostro de la anciana.

—_Sono doce senhora_.

Con esas palabras suaves en su idioma natal, aquella con la que se crece y que después se cambia por la lengua común. Conjuro el sueño en la mujer que descansaba en su regazo, y la que pronto plácidamente quedó dormida.

Mimi entró en un transe, sus ojos se tornaron blancos como perlas asomándose por sus parpados. Ese estado le permitió entrar en la mente de la mujer, entrar en su hogar; conocer cada rincón de su mente. Distinguió un mundo diferente al suyo, de praderas y gigantescas aves azules surcando un mar celeste color purpura.

Se encontraba con la anciana en una aquella pradera, sujetas de la mano viéndose una a la otra. Conociéndose con la mirada y el tacto, sintiendo como la energía fluia de un cuerpo al otro, llenando de paz a las dos mujeres.

—¿Esta es mi cabeza?

—Este es tu hogar espiritual —dijo la castaña—. Un lugar muy hermoso donde nacen tus sueños más hermosos.

—O mis peores pesadillas —dijo la mujer, cabizbaja.

—Dime, ¿Cómo pueden nacer pesadillas de un lugar tan hermoso?

La anciana que había cerrado sus ojos los abrió de golpe y se encontró frente a su reflejo en un lago plateado. Se sorprendió al verse joven, de la misma edad que la soñadora y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pero, soy yo.

Mimi le miraba en la lejanía con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras con un movimiento de su mano limpio un punto obscuro a lo lejos; en un rincón lejano que no podía ver la dueña de aquel sueño.

La soñadora limpio la cabeza de la anciana que sufría un estrés, uno que reconoció como la pérdida de un hijo en una guerra antigua. Aquella mancha negra le revelo el rostro del joven de una edad un poco mayor, lo vio a la perfección. Un joven apuesto con un futuro por delante, lleno del amor de sus padres y de sus amigos.

—Me siento mejor.

La voz de la anciana volvió a la castaña al momento, se limpio sus lágrimas y se acercó a la anciana que volvía a su aspecto actual.

—Eres más hermosa como luces ahora —comentó Mimi.

—La edad y sus marcas son los testigos de mis victorias, pero sobre todo de mis derrotas —la anciana tomo a la joven y le acaricio su mano— de las que he aprendido mucho. No temáis en cometer los tuyos propios, solo teme a no aprender de ellos.

—¿Disculpe?

—Desde que te vi supe la verdad —la anciana guió su ojo—, pero no le diremos nada al vejestorio que nos espera afuera.

Con ese jocoso comentario final animo a la castaña que asintió y con un movimiento de su mano libre volvió todo un torbellino de colores y emociones.

Cuando la anciana despertó y la soñadora regreso de su transe un viejo canoso les esperaba paciente desde su lugar a un lado de su esposa. Al ver a su mujer despertar acorto el poco espacio que les separaba, le tomo de la parte trasera de su cabeza y le ayudo a incorporarse.

—¿Cómo te siente, amor?

—Mucho mejor —la anciana volvió a la castaña— gracias a esta hermosa joven.

El anciano avergonzado volvió hacia la soñadora que les miraba con ternira, recordando a sus propios abuelos que ya habían partido lejos.

—Gracias, señorita —el hombre saco un pequeño saco de su bolsa y se lo extendió a la joven— No es mucho, pero le servirá de algo.

Reconociendo lo que contenía aquel pequeño saco negó con su cabeza, no pensaba cobrar por aquel servicio. No a los pobres ancianos que apenas y lograban caminar.

—No me deben nada.

—Pero debe recibir algún pago.

—Mi deber como soñadora es ayudar a que el mundo de los sueños sea un lugar hermoso, incapaz de ser trastornado por las pesadillas.

—Yo creí que los soñadores cobraban por estos servicios.

—No siempre —guió su ojo la castaña.

Los ancianos se vieron entre sí pensando la manera en devolver el favor que acababan de recibir. Solo paso un minuto cuando el anciano se volvió a la soñadora que ya estaba de pie junto a ellos.

—Usted mencionó a un colega que le acompañaba, ¿cierto?

La joven asintió con una esperanza de que los ancianos supieran algo de Michael.

—No sé si sea el mismo, pero vimos a un hombre que iba prisionero por los _Toru_ —el anciano apunto hacia el camino por donde llegaron—. El joven tenía una vestimenta similar a la tuya y solo alcance a ver que era rubio.

—Sí, es él —la joven sintió como su corazón se aceleraba—. ¿Quiénes son los _Toru_?

—Los guardianes de Silva.

Por la expresión que los ancianos colocaban no era para nada esperanzadora.

—Son la elite de nuestro pueblo, y no creo que vieran con buenos ojos a un Soñador en las fronteras.

El miedo se coló por la sangre de la castaña, se propago por su cuerpo y su mente comenzó a pesar. No sabía como Michael había acabado siendo atrapado y ella no, pero ahora lo que le importaba era ayudar a su amigo; antes de que algo malo le pudiera suceder.


End file.
